


Doctor's Orders

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Massage, Mutual Pining, Office, Red Cricket - Freeform, Secretary - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ruby admires her boss, Archie, for all the work he does for the citizens of Storybrooke. However, she decides he needs a little break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me by heatherfield from a drabble post I reblogged: “Down the hall, second door on the left” for Red Cricket. This is my first shot at this ship, so I hope you like it!

They were words Ruby Lucas repeated throughout the day, she could practically hear them as she fell asleep.

 

“Down the hall, second door on the left.”

 

Those were the directions that lead patients to the office of Archibald J. Hopper, PhD, Archie to those he was closer to. He seemed to have a dozen appointments a day, sometimes running over the standard hour session to help them further. He ran support groups, prescribed medication, practically did it all. Most of the time when Ruby was leaving the office, Archie would still be there, his light shining from under the door in the otherwise dark office building.

 

Ruby had been working as a secretary for medical professionals for years. Archie was the best she had met in that time. Most only cared about collecting a paycheck, Archie truly cared about his patients. Some took advantage of his generosity, which just made Ruby’s blood boil. She tended to give those patients the hardest times when it came to booking.

 

Archie wasn’t just kind to the patients, he was amazing with her. He understood that she had a sick grandmother and if she had to call out to take care of her or take over the diner she owned, he was completely fine with it. He allowed Ruby to wear whatever she wanted to work. Half the time that ended up being a tight dress or mini-skirts with ridiculously high heels. Some patients would complain about how “unprofessional” she looked, but he waved them off. Ruby was a damn good secretary, no matter what she wore.

 

One night as Ruby was getting ready to head back to her apartment, she noticed the light was still on his office. He had just had an appointment with Leroy Till, who was one of his most talkative clients. She was exhausted herself, but something reminded her that he hadn’t eaten lunch that day. He had to be as hungry as she was. So, she headed to her grandmother’s diner and picked up both of their favorites.

 

Archie adjusted his glasses and let out a long sigh. He knew it was time to call it a day, unless he wanted to spend another night sleeping on the couch in his office. He had a depression support group in the morning, then he had to give a deposition at Zelena Mills’ trial. This workaholic attitude was why his relationships never seemed to work out, he just couldn’t give up on his patients.

 

There was a sudden knock at his door. His head shot up and he adjusted his glasses. “Come in,” he called out. Ruby stepped in, holding a couple of takeout bags. “Ruby? I thought you headed home.”

“I was going to, but I figured you were hungry. I brought you a burger, fries and of course, a vanilla shake.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well I was hungry and I didn’t want to eat alone.”

 

Archie watched as she moved some of the files off his desk and set up their dinner. He couldn’t help but stare in amazement. He knew it was wrong to have a crush on his secretary, but he couldn’t help it. Ruby was beautiful. He didn’t pay much attention to her outfits, but her smile always made him want to do the same. She was great with his younger patients, giving them stickers and candy. She was devoted to taking care of her grandmother and helped out with the diner when she could. She knew how to crack a joke.

 

Then there was him, the overworked psychiatrist that had thick glasses and wore sweater vests. She could do so much better than him. It was all just a terrible, cliché fantasy.

 

  
“Thank you,” he said, taking a bite of his burger as she settled in the chair across from him. “How’s Granny doing?”

“Still kicking it, she was working when I went to go get the food. I swear, that woman never slows down. She’ll probably be dead and still trying to serve orders at her wake.”

Archie chuckled. “Sounds like a determined woman.”

“I don’t think you’ll be any different. The only thing is, she’s an old woman and you’re young.”

“Pardon?”

“Archie, I admire all you do, seriously, it’s great. But come on, when do you have time to breathe?”

Archie bit his lip. “Well…right now.”

“And how often do we do this?”

“Alright, alright, I see your point. I just...I don’t want to let anyone down.”

“You could never do that. You just need to take time for yourself.”

 

She polished her burger off and got up, walking behind him. Before he could say anything, she was suddenly rubbing his back.

 

“Ruby…what are you doing?”

“You take care of everyone else, let someone take care of you.”

 

He couldn’t protest that, it did feel nice. As she got up to his neck, she rested her chin on his shoulder and her lips brushed against his jaw. His eyes widened and he stiffened in his chair.

  
“Ruby…”

“Don’t you think I see how you look at me? Why do you think my skirts have gotten shorter over the years?  I just want you to notice me.”

“You…you could wear a potato sack and I’d notice you. I just…I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

“Of course I do. You’re handsome, hardworking…who wouldn’t want you.”

“Many a woman for one…”

“Archie?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

 

She straddled him on his lap and kissed his lips for the first time. There was an electricity between them that been waiting to come out for years. Her lips moved down to his neck and he ran his fingers through her dark hair to get to her tight top. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and she looked at him confused.

 

“I want this, I really do,” Archie explained. “I just…I’d rather it be somewhere comfortable. Like a bed…maybe after a dinner at a nice restaurant. It’s what you deserve.”

Ruby smiled, stroking his cheek. “I’ve waited so long for this, I don’t care how it happens. But we can do it your way.”

“I can’t imagine what people will say. The town shrink, dating his secretary.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Ruby said, earnestly. “They don’t get to have a say.”

Archie grinned. “You’re absolutely right.”

 

He kissed her one last time, before popping a fry into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heatherfield requested to see a one shot containing the phrase: “Get up one more time, and I swear I will strap you down to the bed.” Set a few months after the first part, when Archie and Ruby are an established couple.

Ruby groaned as she blew her nose into a tissue. It was her day off from the office and she had woken up feeling like crap. She wished she could say that she was surprised, but the truth was, she had been feeling off for days. She just couldn’t get sick, that’s what she kept telling herself. She downed Airborne and drank as much juice as possible, but nothing had worked. According to Whale she had come down with a bad strain of the flu.

 

Before she could text her grandmother to let her know, she ended up getting one from her. Two other waitresses had called out sick with the same illness and she needed her help. Ruby let out a sigh. There was no way that she could go in, she would get everyone sick. Instead, she tried to find someone who could cover for her. Emma Swan owed her a favor or two. Sure, she hated people, but she would survive for one day. However, as it turned out, Emma was busy. Ruby racked her brain, trying to think of something else. She climbed out of bed and hobbled over to the dresser to get her address book.

 

Ruby could hear the door to her apartment open and a moment later, Archie entered her cluttered room, holding a bag. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing her and fixed her with a look.

 

“Get up one more time and I swear, I will strap you down to the bed,” Archie threatened.

She did her best to smirk. “So now, you want to get kinky.”

“Ruby, I left the apartment for ten minutes to go to the pharmacy. Why would you need to get out of bed, after Whale told you that you needed strict bed rest.”

“I just wanted my phonebook. Granny needs a waitress and…”

“And Granny can find her own waitress. Back to bed.”

 

Archie lead her over and laid her down. Ruby frowned as he pulled the quilt up over her. He had been taking care of her ever since she showed signs of being sick, insisting on taking her to the doctor. She knew this was his one day off and she hated that he was spending it playing nurse.

 

“Really, if you had plans…”

Archie swiftly interrupted. “The only plans I have are with you. Now come on, here’s the medicine.” He took out the bottle and poured out the liquid, handing it over to her. Ruby took it with a sigh.

“I don’t have time to be sick right now, I have people counting on me. You need a secretary…”

“I can get a temp, it’s why those agencies exist.”

“Granny can barely run the diner on her own…”

“Granny is a tough woman, she’ll be fine.”

“I owe her.”

 

Archie frowned, he knew that Ruby felt indebted to her grandmother. Her mother, Anita, had took off when she was just a baby, leaving Granny to raise her. She had done a great job, always supported Ruby in whatever way she could. Even so, Ruby knew it had taken a toll on her. She had already done her time raising children, but Anita apparently didn’t see it that way. When Granny broke her hip, Ruby blamed herself. She said if she didn’t have to work so hard, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

 

“You don’t owe her anything,” Archie said, softly. “Except giving her a granddaughter that is well.”

“She’s done so much for me…”

“Because she loves you, not because she expected anything in return. Why do you feel like you have to save everybody?”

“Really?” Ruby reached for a tissue and blew her nose again. “I am not one of your patients.”

“No, this is just me being your boyfriend.”

 

That word was still so foreign for them both, but it did cause the corners of their mouths to turn upwards. They had to deal with the town finding out about them dating, not everyone had been entirely supportive. Even so, they ignored all of the negativity. They loved each other and that was all there was to it.

 

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I’ve known you for your years, above all, we’re best friends.”

Ruby sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I don’t want to be like her.”

“Like who?”

“My mother.”

“Ruby, you could never be like her.” Archie pushed some of her hair out of her face. “You don’t run when things get tough.”

“I almost did.”

Archie raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It was before I started working for you. I was going to take off, quit being a secretary. Then Granny broke her hip, so I couldn’t. I stayed, I took up the job with you. If I had left…I wouldn’t have met you. I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t have been here for Granny when she needed me most. That sounds like my mother.”

 

Archie put a hand on top of her arm. She looked up at him, guilt filling her eyes.

 

“The difference is, you stayed. You do so much for everyone, Ruby. Let people take care of you.”

She let out a sigh. “You’re going to get sick.”

“I got a flu shot, unlike you.”

“I forgot!” She tried to rebuff with a pout.

Archie chuckled. “I’m sure. How about you get some sleep and when you wake up, I’ll have some soup ready for you.”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

He grinned. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
